Some Unexpected Comfort
by Prairie Flower
Summary: Almanzo is desperate because his father is very ill. Can Laura give him some comfort? Story takes place between "Wilder & Wilder" and "Sweet Sixteen" in season 6.


Some Unexpected Comfort

It was a sunny morning in December when Almanzo was on his way into town. He had a lot of things to do at the Feed & Seed, and after arriving there, he started quickly with his work. He was busy with preparing an important delivery, as he suddenly heard a voice that was calling his name. Mrs. Foster, the woman that worked at the post office, ran over to Almanzo and handed him a telegram from his mother. He was surprised and started feeling uneasy as he opened the envelope. Usually his mother wrote letters to him. He couldn't imagine what was so important that she decided to send a telegram. He hoped that it wouldn't be bad news, but it was. His father had a very bad infection and high fever. He was weak and the doctor couldn't say if he would survive.

Almanzo tried to go on with his work, but he couldn't concentrate. He was so afraid his father could die that it was hard holding the tears back. As he saw that the children at school were starting their lunch break, he decided to inform his sister Eliza Jane. He ran over to the school building and talked to her, but it was clear that they couldn't visit their father. Eliza Jane had to teach the class and Almanzo was busy at the Feed & Seed. Besides that they had to run the farm. They couldn't go to Spring Valley. Eliza Jane agreed to send a telegram to their mother in the afternoon. She would try to explain the situation, and so Almanzo went back to work.

Laura sat on a trunk next to the schoolhouse together with some other girls. They were eating lunch and talking about boys, but Laura was lost in thoughts. She had seen Almanzo running into the school building and now he was running back to the Feed & Seed. Laura couldn't remember that Almanzo had ever visited his sister during lunch break, and she wondered what could be so important that he wanted to tell her immediately. Usually Almanzo smiled at Laura when they met in town, but this time he hadn't recognized her. He seemed to be preoccupied. Laura sighed. She was afraid that something bad had happened, and she couldn't stop thinking about Almanzo until school was over.

After Almanzo had finished his work, he decided to go to the lake. He hoped the calm and peaceful atmosphere would help him to clear his mind. It was almost a year ago that he had seen his parents, and although he was a grown up man, he still needed his family. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his father, and he felt guilty that he couldn't make time for supporting his mother. Almanzo stared at the lake and threw some stones into the water. His heart felt heavy, and he was near to tears as he suddenly heard some footsteps behind him.

Laura was on her way home. She was still thinking about Almanzo. As she passed the lake, she could see him sitting at the waterside. Laura wasn't sure what to do. Of course, she wanted to ask him if something bad had happened, but she was also afraid that he wasn't in the mood to talk to her. Laura hesitated for a moment, but then she tried to ignore her doubts and started walking towards Almanzo. The moment she arrived, he was turning around and looking at her.

"Hi Manly," Laura greeted him.

"Hi Beth," Almanzo replied sadly. He continued gazing at the lake.

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked carefully and sat down next to him.

"Nothing special," Almanzo replied, "just thinking about some things."

"Oh," Laura answered. Seeing him so depressed hurt her. "Maybe you would like to talk about it?" she suggested.

"I don't know," Almanzo whispered. Deep inside he was glad that Laura kept him company. Her presence helped him to feel a bit better than before. He really wanted to tell her what bothered him, but he remembered what his parents had told him as he was a little boy. Whatever happened in life, a man always had to be strong. That was the way he was brought up, and so he decided to remain silent.

Laura wasn't sure what to do. All she wanted was holding him in her arms and giving him comfort, but she knew that she couldn't do that. She waited for a while, and then she gathered all her courage and touched his hand softly. "Manly, I want you to know that I'm always there for you," Laura said. She was surprised about her own words.

"Thank you, Beth," he looked into her eyes and smiled faintly. The warmth of her hand gave him a feeling of secureness. "But it's hard for me to talk about feelings."

"I understand," Laura replied. She pulled her hand back slowly and decided to give Almanzo a bit time. "Would you mind if I stay here and read my book?" she asked him.

"No, I don't mind," Almanzo answered.

Laura opened her book and started reading, but she wasn't able to concentrate. She still hoped that Almanzo would tell her what was bothering him so much.

Almanzo looked into the sky. He was used to working things out on his own, but it seemed to him that something had changed. He wasn't afraid anymore to tell Laura about his feelings. He was sure she would understand, and so he broke the silence. "I got a telegram from my mother this morning," he started.

"A telegram?" Laura stopped reading and looked at Almanzo. "Bad news?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, bad news," he replied. "My father is very ill, but I can't make the time to visit him and I can't support my mother. I'm too busy here in Walnut Grove."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm sure your father knows that you care about him and I'm sure your mother knows that you would support her, if you could," Laura tried to console him.

"Maybe you're right, it's just...," Almanzo's voice failed. He had to swallow down the lump in his throat and fought against the tears. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried in front of another person. Probably in his childhood. "I'm afraid that my father dies," he whispered.

Laura could feel Almanzo's desperation. Without thinking, she moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Manly, I will pray for your father. Every day until he's alright again," she promised.

Almanzo couldn't control his feelings anymore. He fell into Laura's arms and started sobbing. He didn't care what she could think about him. He knew she would understand. He needed her and she was there. It felt as if it was the most normal thing in this world.

Laura held Almanzo close in her arms and wished she could hold him forever. She stroked his blond hair gently. "Everything will be alright, Manly," she whispered in his ear. She hoped she was right.

After a little while, Almanzo regained his composure. He couldn't help it and kissed Laura's cheek softly. He looked at her and for a moment he felt like drowning in her eyes, but then he got up and gazed at the lake again. Laura stood next to him, and they both watched the setting sun.

"It's getting late," Almanzo said.

"I know," Laura answered. "I better go home."

"I accompany you," he suggested.

After Almanzo had grabbed Laura's books to carry them for her, they left the lake and walked together in silence until the little house on plum creek came into view. The sun was set and the first stars were sparkling in the sky.

Almanzo looked into Laura's eyes. "Thank you, Beth," he smiled. Their hands touched as he gave her the books.

Laura smiled at him. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew she had to. "See you, Manly," she waved him goodbye.

"See you, Beth," Almanzo replied and started his way home.

Some days later another telegram arrived. Almanzo's father felt much better and soon he would be alright again.


End file.
